Boing (Italy)
Boing is an Italian TV channel marketed at children and teenagers, produced and broadcast in Italy by Boing S.p.A, a joint venture of Mediaset's RTI and AT&T's Turner Broadcasting System subsidiary.http://www.mediaset.it/corporate/televisione/italia/dtt/canaligratuiti_en.shtml It is available on digital terrestrial television and digital satellite television. The French, Spanish and African versions of Boing also launched. Boing Italy rebranded using a brand new graphics package developed by Lumbre on March 7, 2016. Programs Final programs Cartoon Network shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Clarence * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Regular Show * Robotboy * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa Warner Bros. Animation * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * The Looney Tunes Show * Merrie Melodies * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Bugs! A Looney Tunes Prod. * Unikitty! Other animated shows * The Adventures of Tintin * Angel's Friends * Chop Socky Chooks * Feli & Raffina: The Series * The Garfield Show * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Johnny Test * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * A Kind of Magic * Mecard * Wakfu - The Animated Series * Zig & Sharko Anime * Doraemon * New Doraemon Live-action shows * Selfie Show * Chica Vampiro * Dance Academy * Every Witch Way * Floricienta * I Capatosta * Isa TKM * niní * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Supertorpe Former programs Cartoon Network shows * Ben 10 (original series) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Hero: 108 * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2011) * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Samurai Jack (2007) * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City * Squirrel Boy * Time Squad Hanna-Barbera shows * 2 Stupid Dogs * The Addams Family (1973 animated series) * The Addams Family (1992 animated series) * Atom Ant * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Droopy, Master Detective * The Dukes * Dumb & Dumber (2005) * The Flintstones * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hong Kong Phooey * Inch High Private Eye * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (2006) * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Monchhichi * The New Adventures of Captain Planet * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Yogi Bear Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (November 20, 2004) * The Scooby-Doo Show (November 20, 2004) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Smurfs * Super Friends * Tom and Jerry Kids * Top Cat * Yogi Bear (November 20, 2004) * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt Warner Bros. Animation on Boing (Italy) * The Amazing Splashinis * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman of The Future * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * Histeria! (2005) * Justice League * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Legion of Super Heroes (April 20, 2008) * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes (November 20, 2004) * Mucha Lucha! * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra And the Brain (2006) * Static Shock (August 5, 2005) * Superman: The Animated Series * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania! * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales (February 24, 2008) * What's New Scooby-Doo? * Xiaolin Showdown (2006) Other animated Shows on Boing (Italy) * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * The Amazing Harvey * Angelina Ballerina * Around the World with Willy Fog * Art Attack (2005) * Baby Jake * Baby Potter: The Series * The Baskervilles * Batman Beyond * Beetlejuice (In Che Mondo Stai Beetlejuice?) (November 20, 2004) * Bimble's Bucket * Bob the Builder (November 20, 2004) * Boo! * Bratz (2006) * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Caillou * Che Baby Sitter Questa Mummia! (possible English translation of the animated series What a Baby Sitter This Mummy!) * Connie the Cow * Corneil And Bernie: Watch My Chops * Dark Knights * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantaghirò (2005) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2009) * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * Gadget Boy and Heather (È Piccolo, è Bionico È sempre Gadget) (November 20, 2004) * The Garfield Show * Galaxy Squad * Gerald McBoing-Boing! * Geronimo Stilton * Gesù Un Regno Senza Confini (possible English translation of the Italian animated series Jesus: A Kingdom Without Frontiers) * Gli Eroi Della Bibbia (possible English translation of the animated series Heroes of The Bible) * Gormiti * Grisù il Draghetto * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Il Meraviglioso Mondo Dei Miti e Delle Leggende (possible English translation of the animated series The Wonderful World of Myths And Legends) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * The Last Reservation * Le Fiabe Più Belle (possible English translation of the animated series The Most Beautiful Fairy Tales) * Legion of Super Heroes * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Marsupilami * My Dating's Stepbrother * Mona the Vampire * Monster High * Ned's Newt * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Nouky And Friends * Once Upon a Time... Life (Siamo Fatti Cosi - Esplorando il Corpo Umano) * Pattumeros * Pet Alien (Alieni Pazzeschi) (2007) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates Family * Police Academy - The Animated Series (Scuola Di Polizia) (November 20, 2004) * The Pop and Cub Show * Potatoes and Dragons * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Puyo Puyo * The Return of Shadow Master * Rubbadubbers * The Save-Ums * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sonic Underground * The Sniffles Show * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Superbabies * Superman: The Animated Series * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Teamwork Illumination * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Tartarughe Ninja) * Titeuf (2006) * Tom and Jerry * Totally Spies! * Transformers: Prime * Triple Z (2007) * The Universe Stops with You * Virus Attack (2005) * Will and Dewitt (2009) * Woody Woodpecker (November 20, 2004) * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Worms * Zhu Zhu Pets - Quest For Zhu (the series is the movie: Quest for Zhu, divided into episodes of 10 minutes and transmitted every Saturday on Boing) Live action shows * 6 in Cammino (possible English translation of the show 6 on the Way) * Baby Bob * Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge * The Best of Flor * Bewitched (Vita da Strega) * Blue Water High * Caro Maestro (possible English translation of the Italian show Dear Teacher) * Consentidos * Diff'rent Strokes * Doomsday: The Series * Everybody Loves Raymond * Family Affair * Family Ties (Casa Keaton) * Flipper (also known as Flipper - The New Adventures) * Floricienta * Free Willy * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Willy il Principe di Bel-Air) (2005) * Full House * Growing Pains (Genitori in Blue Jeans) * H2O: Just Add Water * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * Kirk * Kirk * Lassie * Let's Goal! FOOTBALL TEST * Lizzie McGuire * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Malcolm in the Middle * Mr. Bean * My Spy Family * The Nanny * The New Adventures of Robin Hood * Niní * One Step Forward * Patito Feo * Pigasso's Place And Digimouse * Pippi Longstocking - The TV Series * Power Rangers Samurai * Queen of Swords * Questa Casa Non è un Albergo (possible English translation of the Italian show This House is Not a Hotel) * Sabrina, The Teenage Witch * Second Noah * Sei Forte Maestro (possible English translation of the show You Are Great, Teacher!) * Smallville * Staraoke * Takeshi's Castle * Teen Angels * Two of a Kind * WannaDance? * WannaDance? The Game (Wannadance 5) * WannaDance? Remix (WannaDance 4) * WannaDance? - The School * WannaDance?: The Second Edition * WannaDance? - Shock in Dance * WannaDance?: The Third Edition * Young Hercules * Zoey 101 Documentaries * All About Animals (All About Animals - Tutto Quello Che Avreste Voluto Sapere su...) * Amazing Animals (Dall'Elefante al Topolino, Cento Storie di Animali) * Angoli di Mondo (possible English translation of the documentary Corners of The World) * Animal Camera * Animal Games (BBC documentary) * Animali a Confronto (possible English translation of the BBC documentary Animals in Comparison) * Animals: The Inside Story * Australia un Continente da Sogno (possible English translation of the BBC documentary Australia a continent Dream) * Draghi Viventi (possible English translation of the BBC documentary Dragons Living) * The Egyptian Detectives * Explorer * Extinct * Extreme Animals * The Future Is Wild (Animali Del Futuro: Il Mondo Fra 200 Milioni di Anni) * Gli Animali Più Furbi (possible English translation of the BBC documentary Animals Smartern) * Il Trionfo Della Vita (possible English translation of the documentary The Triumph of Life) * Le Sette Meraviglie (possible English translation of the documentary The Seven Wonders) * Ma Quando Arriviamo? Avveture Nel Mondo (possible English translation of the National Geographic docu-fiction But When we Come? Adventures in The World) * Massive Nature * Nel Mondo Dei Draghi (possible English translation of the documentary World Of Dragons) * Nord America, La Terra Dei Pionieri (possible English translation of the documentary North America, Land Of The Pioneers) * Storie al Limite Della Sopravvivenza (possible English translation of the BBC documentary Stories to The Edge of Survival) * Weird Nature (Weird Nature - Una Straordinaria Natura Bizzarra) * Wild Africa Movies transmitted Cartoon Network movies and specials * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween * Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) * Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O. * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * Ed, Edd n Eddy in Hanky Panky Hullabaloo * Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle * Firebreather (2012) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - House of Bloo's * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - A Thanksgiving Carol * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie Cartoon Network live action movies * Ben 10: Alien Swarm * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) Hanna-Barbera movies and specials * Casper's First Christmas * A Flintstone Christmas * A Flintstone Family Christmas * A Flintstones Christmas Carol * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling * The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby * The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do! * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever * The Flintstones: Little Big League * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone * The Flintstones' New Neighbors * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! * Jetsons: The Movie * Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (also known as Johnny's Global Impact) * Jonny's Golden Quest * The Man Called Flintstone * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby Goes Hollywood * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Yogi's First Christmas * Yogi's Great Escape Warner Bros. animation movies * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie * The Iron Giant * It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special * Osmosis Jones * Quest for Camelot * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2014) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation * Tiny Toons Night Ghoulery Anime movies * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel - OAV 1 - Forever Once More * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel - OAV 2 - Long Goodbye * Extraordinary Zorro - The Movie * The Legend of Princess Snow White - The Movie * Magical Emi, the Magic Star (2010) * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys * Pokémon: The First Movie * Robin Hood's Great Adventure - The Movie * Robin Hood's Great Adventure - The Second Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Other animated movies * Aida of the Trees * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * The Ant Bully * L'Apetta Giulia e la Signora Vita (possible English translation of the Italian CGI movie The Little Bee Julia And Mrs. Vita) * Asterix And The Big Fight * Asterix and Cleopatra * Asterix in Britain * Asterix Versus Caesar * Astro-Nots * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Barbie and the Diamond Castle * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus * Barbie as the Island Princess * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper * Barbie as Rapunzel * The Barbie Diaries * Barbie: A Fairy Secret * Barbie: Fairytopia * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of The Rainbow * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses * Barbie in the Nutcracker * Barbie Mariposa (also known as Barbie: Mariposa And Her Butterfly Fairy Friends) * Barbie of Swan Lake * Barbie Thumbelina (also known as Barbie Presents: Thumbelina) * Barnyard * Bartok the Magnificent * Bentornato Pinocchio (possible English translation of the Italian movie Welcome Back Pinocchio) * Brother World * Brother World 2 * Chicken Run * Christmas Carol: The Movie * Colonel Jason * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse: A Christmas Tale * Curious George * El Cid: The Legend * Fanta Babies: Legend of the Lost Council * The Fearless Four (September 8, 2008) * Feli & Raffina * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * The Flight of Dragons * Furby Island * Gay Purr-ee * Il Primo Natale (possible English translation of the 3D Christmas special The First Christmas) (the special, in 3D, tells the story of a blind shepherd boy who regains his sight on Christmas Day) * International Super Spy * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas * Inspector Gadget's Last Case * Journey Back to Oz * Jesus: A Kingdom Without Frontiers (Gesù: Un Regno Senza Confini) * Karol (possible English translation of the Italian television film Karol) * The King And I * The Last Son of Krypton * Millionaire Dogs * King David (Re David) * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * Lemres & Mrs. Accord * Little Longnose * The Little Polar Bear * The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island * The Living Forest * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Magic Cube (movie premiere on Boing on February 17, 2013) * The Magic Roundabout * Momo Alla Conquista Del Tempo (possible English translation of the Italian-German animated movie Momo The Conquest of Time) * Monster Massachusetts * My Scene Goes Hollywood * Un Natale di Speranza (possible English translation of the animated Christmas special A Christmas of Hope) (the special tells the union of men and mice pledged to regain the confidence of Santa Claus) * The Night Before Christmas: A Mouse Tale * Oahu Wahoo * Ogu and Mampato in Rapa Nui (also known as Mampato: The Movie) * Over the Hedge * Pirate Treasure * Pinguini Alla Riscossa (possible English translation of the animated movie Penguins To The Rescue) * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Legends * The Princess And The Pea * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer * Rover Dangerfield * Three Stars * Titanic: The Legend Goes On (also known as Titanic: The Animated Movie or just Titanic Animated) * Trulli Tales * The Trumpet of The Swan * The Twelve Tasks of Asterix * Valiant * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Other live action movies * 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain * Air Bud * Air Bud 2 * The Amazing Panda Adventure * Andre * Angus * A Wrinkle in Time * Babe * Baby Geniuses * Bailey's Billion$ * Un Bambino di Nome Gesù (possible English translation of the Italian TV series A Child Named Jesus) (the film is a TV series, broadcast on Boing, in two movies) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan Battle Brawlers 2: New Vestroia * Bakugan Battle Brawlers 3: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan Battle Brawlers 4/1: Mechanical Surge * Bakugan Battle Brawlers 4/2: Mechanical Surge 2 * Beethoven's 2nd * Beings * Bibi Piccola Strega (possible English translation of the German movie Bibi Little Witch) (original title of the German movie: Bibi-Blocksberg-Film) * Big Man: $395 an Ounce * Billboard Dad * Bingo * Black Beauty * Bored Silly * Born to Be Wild * Brother World * Brother World 2 * Buddy * By Dawn's Early Light * The Call of the Wild * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Cats & Dogs * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * C'Era Una Volta... Biancaneve (possible English translation of the movie Once Upon A Time... Snow White) * C'Era Una Volta un Castello con Quaranta Cani (possible English translation of the Italian television film There Was Once a Castle, With Forty Dogs) * The Challenge * Charlie 2, Il Mio Amico a 4 Ruote (possible English translation of the German movie Charlie 2, My Friend With 4 Wheels) (original title of the German movie: Das Total verrückte Wunderauto) * Christmas Child * Ci Hai Rotto Papà (possible English translation of the Italian television film We Have Broken Dad) * Cinderella * Cinque Bambini Alla Riscossa (possible English translation of the Danish movie Five Children to The Rescue or'' My Sister's Kid'') (original title of the Danish movie: Min søsters børn (2001)) * Clockstoppers * Curly Sue * Cybermutt * Delivering Milo * Dennis the Menace * Dennis the Menace Strikes Again (also known as Dennis 2: Dennis Strikes Again) * Diggity: A Home at Last * The Dinosaur Hunter * Doctor Dolittle * Dungeons & Dragons * Durango Kids * Dutch * Ed * The Elf Who Didn't Believe (Elmer un Elfo Combinaguai) * Escape From Wildcat Canyon * Family Plan * Fantaghirò (also known as Cave of the Golden Rose) (transmitted on Boing, dividing the movie into two films) * Feli & Raffina * The Flintstones * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Flipper (2009) * Flipper's New Adventure * Floricienta & The Count's Wedding * Free Willy * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home * Free Willy 3: The Rescue * George And The Dragon * Getting There * The Goonies * Gremlins * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * The Growing Pains Movie * Heart and Souls * Hercule et Sherlock * Hollywood Safari (The Movie) * Home Alone 4 (also known as Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House) * Hop * I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus * Il Meglio di 6 in Cammino (possible English translation of the Italian TV series The Best of 6 on The Way) * Il Mio Amico Babbo Natale (possible English translation of the Italian television film My Friend Santa Claus) * Il Mio Amico Babbo Natale 2 (possible English translation of the Italian television film My Friend Santa Claus 2) * Il Ragazzo Dal Kimono D'Oro - L'Ultima Sfida (also known as ) * The Lost Empire (also known as The Monkey King) (transmitted on Boing, dividing the miniseries TV into two films) * Invisible Mum 2 * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Joseph of Nazareth 1999 television film (Giuseppe di Nazareth) * Just a Walk in The Park (Un Amore a 4 Zampe) * Kalle e la Formula Segreta (possible English translation of the movie Kalle And The Secret Formula) * Lassie * Leave It to Beaver (2010) * Lemres & Mrs. Accord * Little Big League * Little Giants * Little Heroes 3 * The Little Rascals * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Lost in Space * The Little Vampire * Lucky Luke - Chi è Mr. Josephs? (possible English translation of the episode "Who is Mr. Josephs?") (the movie is the sixth episode of the TV series Lucky Luke, transmitted as a movie) * The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns (transmitted on Boing, dividing the movie into two films) * The Mask * Message in a Cell Phone * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (also known as Power Rangers: The Movie) * Miracle Dog * Mom's on Strike * Monkey Trouble * Muppets from Space * MVP: Most Valuable Primate * MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate * The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking * One Small Hero * Our Lips Are Sealed * Out of Time * Pagemaster (2007) * Passport to Paris * Pee-wee's Big Adventure * The Phantom Tollbooth * Popstar * Prancer * Prancer Returns * Princess of Thieves * La Principessa e il Povero (possible English translation of the Italian TV series The Princess And The Poor) (the film is a TV series, broadcast on Boing, in two movies) * Problem Child * Problem Child 2 * Puyo Puyo * Ratz! * Rent-a-Kid * The Retrievers * Rettet die Weihnachtsgans (Missione Natale: Un Papero da Salvare) * Richie Rich * Road to Christmas * Rudy, The Racing Pig * Die Rückkehr des Sandokan (the film is a miniseries, broadcast on Boing, in four episodes as movies) * Sabrina, Down Under * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli & Baloo' * Sir Simon - Il Mio Amico Fantasma (possible English translation of the German movie Sir Simon - My Friend The Ghost) (original title of the German movie: Das Gespenst von Canterville) * Smokey and the Bandit II * Son of the Mask * Sorellina e il Principe Del Sogno (possible English translation of the Italian TV series Little Sister And The Prince Of Dream) (the film is a TV series, broadcast on Boing, in two movies) * Space Jam * Special Delivery * Spooky House * Superman * Superman II * The Smurfs * Switching Goals * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * There's Only One Jimmy Grimble * Tommy And The Wildcat * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Two Brothers * Undercover Kitty * A Very Cool Christmas (Un Babbo... Natale di Gran Classe) * Voyage of the Unicorn (transmitted on Boing, dividing the movie into two films) * When Good Ghouls Go Bad * When in Rome * Willow * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory * The Wind in The Willows * Winning London * The Year Without a Santa Claus Share 24h Dati Auditel See also * Time Warner * Boing * Boing References External links * Official site Category:Italian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mediaset Category:Mediaset Italia Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Children's television networks